Manhunt
by oh-you-pretty-things
Summary: I bet you've always wondered what the King and Queen of the Goblins do in their spare time, haven't you? Oneshot.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters associated with the film. They are the property of the Jim Henson Company.

_AN: I wrote this because I said I would and because I can. Hahaha. Just try and stop me. Uhg, it's so ridiculous...I feel like I should apologize...but I wont. ;P _

Jareth's hand tightened roughly around Sarah's wrist as he dragged her down the damp tunnel with him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Quiet, woman! Ye Gods!"

Sarah glared at the back of his perfect head, scowling in displeasure.

"This is ridiculous," she whispered resignedly. Jareth stopped abruptly and inertia tossed Sarah forward into his back. He turned his head slightly to give her a glare before analyzing the fork in the tunnel before him. Sarah rested her head against his back in tired irritation.

"This way."

Sarah had barely heard his words before she was dragged once more.

"You're hurting me," she squawked. His grip loosened slightly, but he still tugged her along.

"Here!" he exclaimed in a whisper, dragging Sarah down with him behind a large rock. Sarah rolled her eyes and rested her back against the rock while Jareth peered out anxiously. She watched a smile of pure delight spread across his features as their foe passed them by. He rubbed his gloved hands together anxiously and joined her against the rock. Sarah stared at him for a moment in disgust.

"You're sick."

Jareth frowned at her.

"He's…"

Sarah did not get to finish her statement due to the gloved hand clamped tightly over her mouth. If looks could kill, Jareth would have been drawn and quartered. His smile of pure pleasure increased, stretching dramatically across his features as his foe slid past once more. He waited a moment before turning back to Sarah. He had been about to tell her that they were on the move again, but the words caught in his throat. It was the look in her eyes, the murderous expression in those mossy orbs that stopped him. He was entranced by her, and if there hadn't been so much at stake at the moment, he certainly would have had her right there, against a rock in a damp tunnel far beneath the labyrinth. He shook his head sadly noting that she was so much more appealing when she wasn't hurling insults at him. Shrugging lightly, he wrenched her from the ground and started running down the tunnel again.

"Jareth," she said fiercely, "I don't want to do this anymore."

Jareth glanced back with the slight angling of his head, "Nonsense, you love the thrill of the chase!"

"No, you do," she muttered. Jareth had not heard her for he was too busy finding another hiding spot. He tossed Sarah around him quickly and pounced to join her, eagerly staring over the abutment they were now hiding behind. Once again their enemy passed a couple of times before Jareth grabbed Sarah's wrist once more. She yanked it back violently.  
"I'm tired, I won't go with you," she hissed angrily, "Besides I think my wrist is bruised."

Jareth stared at her incredulously, "I can't leave you behind. You're my wife!"

Sarah glared at him once more. "Oh, you will leave me behind or you'll stop this ridiculous nonsense!"

Jareth stood for a moment, considering his options. He nodded wisely before speaking.

"I see," he said slowly, calmly, "My darling, it has been quite fun but the time has come for me to leave you to your chosen demise."

Sarah's mouth fell open in indignation and that's when Jareth realized that he had made the wrong choice. Not, of course, because he was leaving her, but because of the pitch and volume of the words about to come out of her mouth. There was a shuffling down the tunnel and Jareth was forced to tackle Sarah, his hand covering her mouth. He waited in silence, clamping Sarah's struggling form to him closely. He smirked in self-satisfaction as their opponent passed them by. His smirk widened into a full-on grin as he watched defeat wash over his worthy foe, who now shrugged his shoulders, beaten.

"Okay, I give up! Jareth? Sarah?"

Sarah shot her dagger eyes at Jareth once more before punching him squarely in the groin. Jareth immediately dropped her doubling over in pain.

"We're over here, Toby!"

Honestly, these games of hide and seek were starting to get out of hand. Sarah shrugged, looking over the form of her gorgeous husband writhing in agony on the ground. She rubbed her wrist gingerly.

"I suppose that's what I get for marrying a Fae."


End file.
